theawfulshowfandomcom-20200213-history
3 Awful Years (Volume 3)
3 Awful Years (Volume 3) is the third volume of the "(Holy Fucking Shit! It's_Been) 3 Awful Years" MP3-on-DVD series. Disk #1 Contents Episode 105 - 2 Awful Years #Intro by Leigh (0:26) #A Diaper Groping Flashback (2:27) #Telethon Clip #1 (0:39) #Show 105 Introduction (2:29) #Tripod at the Urinal (1:45) #Telethon Clip #3 (0:40) #Michael Winslow Highlights (9:46) #Telethon Clip #4 (0:45) #Harassing Jessica (7:10) #Telethon Clip #5 (0:13) #10 Minutes to Live (2:11) #Tha Mike...Penis (0:28) #It's Harry, Pick Up (3:29) #Being White is Pretty Sweet (1:22) #Awful Show Medley (1:54) #Telethon Clip #6 (0:50) #Ripped Me Open_Working for Israelis (5:16) #Telethon Clip #7 (0:32) #A Word From Our Sponsors (5:52) #Telethon Clip #8 (1:29) #JRob's Chocolate Sauce (8:00) #Telethon Clip #9 (1:06) #Maury Fodder (9:09) #Telethon Clip #10 (1:08) #Eat Me...Literally (2:50) #Botulean (1:52) #Telethon Clip #11 (1:02) #Screw Your Neighbor (21:25) #Show 105 Closing (2:09) #Show 105 Aftershow (5:52) #iTunes Review - Autoganz (3:03) Episode 106 - Farewell, Mr. Carlin #Carlin Radio Intro (1:05) #Show 106 Introduction (5:06) #Wonderful WINO - George Carlin (5:39) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (12:47) #How Was Yer Week - Joel (0:54) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (1:20) #Mediocre Ken Busts In (4:02) #How Was Yer Week - Nerraux (6:57) #On the iTunes Front (4:03) #Seven Words You Can't Say on Television - George Carlin (8:53) #Occupation Foole - George Carlin (4:48) #Seven Words Phone Game (16:42) #Urinals are 50 Percent Universal - George Carlin (2:20) #A Momentary Lapse with Joel (2:48) #Fussy Eater - George Carlin (7:54) #Fussy Eater Follow-Up (4:20) #Opening Square State's Box (11:37) #How to Handle a Heckler - George Carlin (2:17) #Chatting with the Evil One (11:16) #Earrings - George Carlin (7:05) #A Failed Hookup (4:06) #Keeping People Alert - George Carlin (11:12) #Keeping People Alert Follow-Up (2:29) #Rape Can Be Funny - George Carlin (13:30) #Reflections on George (4:42) #The 10 Commandments - George Carlin (6:32) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 1 (12:11) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 2 (13:12) #The Rest of the Questions (6:17) #Show 106 Closing (2:19) #Rights - George Carlin (6:37) #Familiar Expressions - George Carlin (9:06) #You Are All Diseased Montage - George Carlin (6:41) Episode 107 - Getting Back On Track #Punching the Toaster (1:18) #Show 107 Introduction (4:43) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (4:22) #How Was Yer Week - Nerraux (5:09) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (9:38) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (16:01) #The Geeks Come Out At Night - Sudden Death (5:19) #Nerraux News (11:48) #The Special - Positive Attitude (2:43) #A Momentary Lapse with Joel (3:17) #Fuckin' with Peeps feat. Captain Dan (28:33) #Drink All Night - Captain Dan and the Scurvy Crew (4:13) #Keyz Sets Things Straight (3:31) #Horror Movie A Day Interview (16:18) #Callin You Back - Muck Sticky (3:45) #Hangin' With Muck Sticky (20:55) #Show 107 Closing (7:18) #Haterz - GOSHone feat. YTCracker (4:13) #Show 107 Aftershow (1:29) Episode 108 - Oh Thank Heaven! #Bonus Intro (1:50) #Show 108 Introduction (4:44) #How Was Yer Week Joel (2:16) #How Was Yer Week Keyz (7:33) #How Was Yer Week Nerraux (4:20) #How Was Yer Week Tha Mike (6:06) #The Mail...The Mail's Here! (26:08) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (20:20) #Sextionary (2:06) #Mask or Face - Waiting for Decay (4:29) #Nerraux News (10:27) #Dr. Fuck (0:53) #Fuckin' With Peeps (Price Check) (31:56) #Let Dem Hos Fight - Fishbone (2:34) #A Momentary Lapse with Joel (1:19) #Miscreant Music Interview (18:21) #Come Correct - Miscreant Music (4:37) #Screw Your Neighbor Round 1 (16:02) #Smile Asshole (1:14) #Screw Your Neighbor Round 2 (17:47) #Show 108 Closing (3:52) #Mama Luigi - DJ Snyder feat. Epic-1 (3:01) #Show 108 Aftershow (0:30) Episode 109 - We're Retarded! #Shameless Plugery (1:27) #Show 109 Introduction (5:33) #How Was Yer Week - ZeaLouS1 (4:05) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (2:44) #How Was Yer Week - Joel (0:59) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (3:12) #The Mail...The Mail's Here! (12:55) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (24:40) #Till We Die - ZeaLouS1 (6:25) #Nerraux News (12:19) #Dr. Fuck (1:55) #Fuckin' With Peeps (I'm Retarded) (30:15) #Eat My Weiner - Lothar (3:13) #A Momentary Lapse with Joel (1:22) #A Visit from Tim Westergren (12:34) #Joshua Hoffine Interview (20:05) #Yoda Gets Laid - Time Warrior (3:21) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 1 (13:18) #AirBears (1:35) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 2 (17:51) #Show 109 Closing (1:59) #Total Destruction - 2 Thirteen (5:42) #Show 109 Aftershow (0:41) Episode 110 - Beat The G-G-G-Geek Unit! #It's Just Zack (1:14) #Show 110 Introduction (5:12) #How Was Yer Week - Nerraux (5:52) #How Was Yer Week - Joel (0:34) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (3:35) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (3:16) #The Mail...The Mail's Here! (27:15) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (21:41) #4 Barrel Carb Dual Exhaust P.O.S. - Lords Of The Highway (3:17) #Nerraux News (9:08) #Dr. Fuck (1:59) #Free Talk with Chuck (8:25) #Cool To Be You - The Descendents (3:46) #A Momentary Lapse with Joel (2:42) #Beat the Geek Unit - Round 1 (8:35) #Beat the Geek Unit - Round 2 (9:12) #Beat the Geek Unit - Round 3 (7:52) #Show 110 Closing (11:14) #Life in the Bat Cave - Robert Lund (4:37) #Show 110 Aftershow (5:03) Episode 111 - KSweeney Goes Ghetto #Track list coming soon. Episode 112 - You Better Show Up to Showdown! #Track list coming soon. Episode 113 - Jaws? Really? #A Righteous Infliction (0:21) #Show 113 Introduction (6:49) #How Was Yer Week - Joel (4:32) #How Was Yer Week - Nerraux (5:34) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (4:33) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (9:52) #The Mail...The Mail's Here! (4:11) #An 8-Bit Invasion (34:28) #Bad Dudes - 8 Bit Boys (2:43) #A Momentary Lapse with Joel (1:53) #Nerraux News (11:37) #The Mail Continued (8:03) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (2:03) #Dr. Fuck (1:15) #Oral, Anal, Vaj (18:28) #Leprechaun - The Redding Brothers (1:57) #RedLightCenter.com Interview (24:52) #Awful Showdown - Round 1 (12:45) #Awful Showdown - Round 2 (14:13) #Awful Showdown - Round 3 (19:52) #Show 113 Closing (3:05) #Dirty - American Head Charge (4:23) #Show 113 Aftershow (2:48) Episode 114 - Over 18, Under 80 #Kissed a Girl Remix (0:41) #Show 114 Introduction (7:03) #How Was Yer Week - Nerraux (2:54) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (6:05) #How Was Yer Week - Joel (4:00) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (18:05) #The Mail...The Mail's Here! (15:12) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (12:43) #Big Booty Hoes - No Talent Ness'ary (3:06) #Nerraux News (11:28) #Dr. Fuck (1:31) #Real Talk - Jail Bait (20:00) #Does this Make Me Gay - Raymond and Scum (3:35) #WPAJ Interview (24:35) #What I Know - Ruby Bullet (5:14) #Awful Showdown - Round 1 (16:41) #Awful Showdown - Round 2 (11:23) #Awful Showdown - Round 3 (16:23) #Show 114 Closing (2:20) #Take Off Your T-Shirt - Watt White III (4:39) #Show 114 Aftershow (1:36) Episode 115 - Danger Wank! #If You Ain't First, You're Last (0:18) #Show 115 Introduction (5:26) #How Was Yer Week - Joel (1:05) #How Was Yer Week - Nerraux (11:34) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (3:29) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (6:28) #The Mail...The Mail's Here! (16:52) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (17:39) #Seek and Destroy - The Suspects (5:48) #Nerraux News (8:35) #Dr. Fuck (1:07) #NFL Picks Info and Other Shite (6:58) #Hang Up and Drive - Seamonkette (4:43) #A Momentary Lapse with Joel (2:36) #Andy Hopp Interview (17:57) #Take On Me - RAC (5:31) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 1 (13:39) #Build Your Own Pornsite Kit (2:27) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 2 (11:50) #Show 115 Closing (8:34) #Jane Doe - Seamonkey (5:49) #Show 115 Aftershow (10:20) Episode 116 - Make Her Taco Pop! #A Taco Popping Commercial (0:30) #Show 116 Introduction (10:06) #How Was Yer Week - Nerraux (9:45) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (5:09) #How Was Yer Week - Joel (2:56) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (5:09) #The Mail...The Mail's Here! (24:41) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (27:22) #Vindictive - Absolution Project (3:41) #Nerraux News (6:13) #Fuckin' With Peeps (38:14) #Zombies on My Lawn - The Volume Brothers (2:49) #A Momentary Lapse with Joel (3:06) #Keith Stattenfield Interview (20:34) #Return of the Halfslash (5:35) #Hate My Job - The Skullcranes (4:12) #Awful Showdown - Round 1 (13:55) #The Cuntstrictor (1:45) #Awful Showdown - Round 2 (22:55) #Show 116 Closing (1:45) #Look What Happened - Less Than Jake (4:48) #Show 116 Aftershow (0:27) Episode 117 - BOOM! Headshot! - Part Deux #Oh No You Didn't (1:15) #Show 117 Introduction (4:43) #How Was Yer Week - Kelly (0:52) #How Was Yer Week - Zack (3:11) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (2:37) #How Was Yer Week - Nerraux (3:16) #How Was Yer Week - Joel (0:27) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (9:37) #The Mail...The Mail's Here! (37:34) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (23:50) #Osama bin Laden, You Ruined My Birthday - Pudge (4:58) #Fuckin' With Peeps (32:25) #God Mode - Heightened Titans (4:21) #A Momentary Lapse with Joel (1:29) #Nerraux News (11:51) #Self Destruct - Waiting for Decay (5:00) #Awful Showdown - Round 1 (10:22) #Awful Showdown - Round 2 (9:50) #Awful Showdown - Round 3 (9:43) #Show 117 Closing (2:49) #30 Second Billy - Keyz (3:23) #Show 117 Aftershow (8:32) Episode 118 - Piradical! #Lasso Me Chest! (1:04) #Show 118 Introduction (4:14) #How Was Yer Week - Joel (2:25) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (0:15) #How Was Yer Week - Nerraux (9:06) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz - Take 2 (3:48) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (4:08) #The Mail...The Mail's Here! (11:29) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (15:52) #Rum and Juice - Captain Dan and the Scurvy Crew (2:50) #Captain Dan Interview II (15:32) #Fuckin' With Peeps (12:38) #Chest Of Plenty - Captain Dan and the Scurvy Crew (3:57) #A Momentary Lapse with Joel (2:04) #Nerraux News (10:30) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 1 (11:25) #Big Jim's Online Firearms Swap Meet (3:20) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 2 (13:15) #Show 118 Closing (1:14) #Seas To The Streets - Captain Dan and the Scurvy Crew (4:12) #Show 118 Aftershow (1:35) Episode 119 - Nerraux's New Love #Fuck the Prom Queen (0:43) #Show 119 Introduction (3:51) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (3:57) #How Was Yer Week - Joel (1:26) #How Was Yer Week - Nerraux (5:39) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (8:54) #The Mail...The Mail's Here! (16:11) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (12:16) #This and That - Muck Sticky (3:11) #A Momentary Lapse with Joel (1:49) #Nerraux News (12:16) #Phone Line are Open (4:26) #A Visit from Monk Turner (14:27) #More Free Talk (5:51) #Tastes Like Trout - Seamonkey (4:33) #Phil Rossi Interview (21:30) #Flood - Phil Rossi (4:26) #Show 119 Closing (5:10) #The Bread Girl Gets Fucked - Goatbag (5:16) #Show 119 Aftershow (6:23) Episode 120 - COTC #Start Your Engines (0:05) #Show 120 Introduction (3:27) #Unoshato Editorial (2:51) #Talkshoe Feed - Segment 1 (10:00) #Talkshoe Feed - Segment 2 (10:00) #Talkshoe Feed - Segment 3 (9:59) #Talkshoe Feed - Segment 4 (9:59) #Talkshoe Feed - Segment 5 (9:51) #Talkshoe Feed - Segment 6 (10:00) #Talkshoe Feed - Segment 7 (10:00) #Talkshoe Feed - Segment 8 (9:59) #Talkshoe Feed - Segment 9 (9:59) #Talkshoe Feed - Segment 10 (7:51) #Talkshoe Feed - Segment 11 (7:24) #Show 120 Closing (1:09) Episode 121 - Fast Forward #CotC Flashback (1:21) #Show 121 Introduction (7:24) #How Was Yer Week - Seamonkey (3:06) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (5:29) #How Was Yer Week - Joel (5:45) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (8:40) #The Mail...The Mail's Here! (14:09) #The Mike Snaps (5:22) #The Rest of the Mail (8:44) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (16:21) #Soupy George - 7 Seconds Of Love (2:47) #A Momentary Lapse with Joel (2:05) #The Phone Lines are Open (feat. Ksweeney)! (20:52) #Nerraux News (6:55) #Dave (Runaway Dorothy) Interview (18:09) #Abiline - Runaway Dorothy (6:52) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 1 (20:44) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 2 (19:26) #Show 121 Closing (4:54) #It’s Called Get Up, Do Your Thing - Monk Turner (4:42) #Show 121 Aftershow (2:52) Episode 122 - Poppa Boner #Keyz vs. Steve DaBrave (1:23) #Show 122 Introduction (5:23) #How Was Yer Week - Nerraux (13:40) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (9:31) #How Was Yer Week - Joel (2:38) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (2:04) #WRSK Reunion (9:03) #The Mail...The Mail's Here! (17:06) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (4:55) #Happy Together - Flomid (3:50) #Nerraux News (12:57) #Dirty Pickin' - Rench (4:12) #J.C. Hutchins Interview (21:12) #The Phone Lines are Open! (6:26) #You're a Bitch - Jim Paquette (1:50) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 1 (17:31) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 2 (17:27) #Show 122 Closing (1:38) #FYB - 10 Shot (4:13) #Show 122 Aftershow (4:59) Episode 123 - Ripped Like Jesus #Golden Ticket (0:25) #Show 123 Introduction (4:12) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (8:01) #How Was Yer Week - Joel (0:56) #How Was Yer Week - Nerraux (9:08) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (8:12) #The Mail...The Mail's Here! (5:24) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (9:22) #Headquarters - Sinister Six (8:11) #Nerraux News (18:31) #Dr. Fuck (2:32) #Bored - Building Rome (3:11) #A Momentary Lapse with Joel (1:36) #Devo Spice Interview (19:14) #PC Halloween - Devo Spice (3:38) #Snatch Game - Round 1 (23:05) #Athiesm Commercial (3:18) #Snatch Game - Round 2 (22:33) #Show 123 Closing (2:15) #The Prestige - Static Lullaby (5:12) #Show 123 Aftershow (4:42) Episode 124 - Time To Pucker #Deep Rising Phillies for John McCain (1:17) #Show 124 Introduction (5:02) #How Was Yer Week - Joel (2:47) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (0:49) #How Was Yer Week - Nerraux (4:39) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (8:51) #A Semi-Karaoke with Toto (1:52) #The Mail...The Mail's Here! (21:38) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (17:51) #Monsters - Matchbook Romance (4:02) #A Political Message by Mindy Cohn (0:24) #JRob Calls In (7:16) #Nerraux News (9:22) #Zombie I - Calabrese (2:24) #A Political Message by some black guy (0:29) #A Momentary Lapse with Joel (1:38) #Chozo Nimpo Interview (9:23) #Lust for a Vampire - The Quintessentials (2:20) #A Political Message by Steve Da Brave (2:50) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 1 (10:16) #Baby Browning's Tanning Bed (1:28) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 2 (13:13) #Show 124 Closing (4:07) #Controller Hog - 8 Bit Boys (4:31) #Show 124 Aftershow (1:37) Episode 125 - Rabid Like The Fox #Something About Obama (2:00) #Show 125 Introduction (5:14) #How Was Yer Week - Nerraux (5:40) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (2:16) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (16:17) #The Mail...The Mail's Here! (22:31) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (9:28) #Battle Stance - ZeaLouS1 (3:50) #Nerraux News (25:39) #Operation N313 - Madhatter (3:23) #A Momentary Lapse with Joel (1:23) #Mat Zo Interview (16:09) #Fanny Pack - Rappy McRapperson (4:41) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 1 (15:15) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 2 (14:31) #Show 125 Closing (2:42) #Because I Can - Muck Sticky (3:58) #Show 125 Aftershow (8:50) Episode 126 - Geek Central Station #King of Canada (0:34) #Show 126 Introduction (7:00) #How Was Yer Week - Joel (2:48) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (4:45) #How Was Yer Week - Nerraux (5:01) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (9:59) #Seamonkey Field Report (5:59) #Nerraux News (15:21) #I Am Everything - Tech N9ne (feat. Hed PE) (6:30) #Fuckin' With Peeps (19:22) #One Muddafukka - Ben Twisted (0:57) #A Momentary Lapse with Joel (1:02) #Jake Palumbo Interview (19:16) #Seamonkey Field Report - Part 2 (6:52) #Ahahahahahaha! - Dave and His Good Buds (1:55) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 1 (18:37) #Tickle Me Asshole (1:31) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 2 (17:10) #Show 126 Closing (0:48) #Dead On Arrival - Fall Out Boy (4:21) #Show 126 Aftershow (19:29) Episode 127 - We Have A Piper Down! #An Arbitrary Introduction (0:21) #Show 127 Introduction (5:47) #Slacker Jedi Twilight Review (4:35) #A Brief iTunes Review (1:30) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (3:53) #How Was Yer Week - Seamonkey (7:45) #How Was Yer Week - Joel (7:44) #How Was Yer Week - Nerraux (3:36) #The Mail...The Mail's Here! (15:40) #Know Your Bros - Favorite Music (4:01) #Know Your Bros - Sports Moments (7:42) #More Listener Mail (1:31) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (14:35) #Little Mac's Confession - Game Over (4:49) #Nerraux News (20:07) #Biff Tannen - Jake Palumbo (3:57) #A Momentary Lapse with Joel (2:23) #Battlestar Galactica Showdown (10:59) #24 Inch Rims Spinning - Rappy McRapperson (5:42) #Thanksgiving Plans (11:19) #Show 127 Closing (3:11) #Baby Stop Crying - Vagina Waterpark (4:32) #Show 127 Aftershow (0:55) Episode 128 - African American Friday #Steve Da Brave Crazyoke (4:06) #Show 128 Introduction (5:04) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (1:59) #How Was Yer Week - Joel (0:50) #How Was Yer Week - Nerraux (4:17) #Vegetarianism (9:36) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (9:24) #The Mail...The Mail's Here! (7:34) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (4:22) #Have You Seen - Heightened Titans (4:22) #Nerraux News (17:44) #Giving Thanks (6:59) #Bacon, Booze and Salt (4:29) #Final Countdown - The Central Band of the Royal British Legion (4:11) #A Momentary Lapse with Joel (0:42) #Band Fag 4 Life (4:20) #Fuckin' With Peeps - Best Chinese Restaurants (27:41) #Laundromat - Worm Quartet (6:28) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 1 (10:33) #Big Jim's Emporium of Useless Shit (2:39) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 2 (12:32) #Show 128 Closing (2:18) #Deadlight - Lucid (4:59) #Show 128 Aftershow (15:49) Episode 129 - ERO Smith Wagon #Mommy Jane Flashback (1:05) #Show 129 Introduction (5:10) #How Was Yer Week - Joel (2:44) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (2:38) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (2:43) #An iTunes Review (2:25) #The Mail...The Mail's Here! (9:54) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (6:54) #Know Your Bros - Employment (8:59) #Breathalyser - Seamonkey (3:46) #Awful Show Movie Casting (28:45) #Flour Tortilla - TYT (2:42) #A Momentary Lapse with Joel (3:21) #Nerraux News (7:39) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 1 (11:42) #VD Express (1:22) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 2 (12:24) #Show 129 Closing (1:31) #Get Evil - Out Of Luck (3:35) #Show 129 Aftershow (1:04) Episode 130 - Where You At? #Making Fun of Obama (1:27) #Show 130 Introduction (3:34) #How Was Yer Week - Nerraux (8:55) #How Was Yer Week - Joel (1:31) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (3:46) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (14:26) #The Mail...The Mail's Here! (10:40) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (5:25) #Lean Christmas - Devo Spice (3:41) #Nerraux News (21:35) #Dr. Fuck (2:02) #Afflicted - Age of Daze (3:37) #A Momentary Lapse with Joel (1:12) #Mike Errico Interview (25:49) #Please Stop Leaving - Mike Errico (5:12) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 1 (9:30) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 2 (9:58) #Show 130 Closing (1:23) #Ten Minutes - The Get Up Kids (4:20) #Show 130 Aftershow (10:43) Disk #2 Contents Episode 131 - Merry eX-Mess #Carol of the Balls (Li'l Jon Remix) (1:32) #Show 131 Intro (4:03) #How Was Yer Week - Joel (5:45) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (3:31) #How Was Yer Week - Nerraux (3:30) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (5:57) #The Mail...The Mail's Here! (11:07) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (8:34) #Pirate Christmas - Captain Dan and the Scurvy Crew (3:40) #Nigga, Please! We Ain't Racist! (1:57) #Nerraux News (17:43) #Know Your Bros - All I Want For Xmas (12:05) #Nerraux's Ode to an eX-Mess (1:42) #A Momentary Holiday Lapse with Joel (1:23) #Ex's of the Hosts (14:37) #Ex's of Both Sexes of the Listeners (26:40) #Xmass - Rappy McRapperson (5:28) #Awful Showdown - Round 1 (9:08) #Joel's Triple Sex-mas Sex-tacular (1:58) #Awful Showdown - Round 2 (12:02) #Show 131 Closing (6:31) #Punk Rock Bells - Outspoken (3:35) #Show 131 Aftershow (2:44) Episode 132 - 117 Awful Minutes #F-dash-dash-dash (0:17) #Show 132 Introduction (2:30) #Show 103 Five Awful Minutes (4:45) #Show 104 Five Awful Minutes (3:52) #Show 105 Five Awful Minutes (3:58) #Show 108 Five Awful Minutes (3:21) #Show 109 Five Awful Minutes (4:50) #Show 110 Five Awful Minutes (4:32) #Show 111 Five Awful Minutes (4:30) #Show 112 Five Awful Minutes (3:34) #Show 113 Five Awful Minutes (3:17) #Show 114 Five Awful Minutes (3:28) #Show 115 Five Awful Minutes (4:13) #Show 116 Five Awful Minutes (4:02) #Show 117 Five Awful Minutes (4:03) #Show 118 Five Awful Minutes (4:30) #Show 119 Five Awful Minutes (3:51) #Show 121 Five Awful Minutes (4:29) #Show 122 Five Awful Minutes (4:27) #Show 123 Five Awful Minutes (4:10) #Show 124 Five Awful Minutes (3:45) #Show 125 Five Awful Minutes (3:51) #Show 126 Five Awful Minutes (3:50) #Show 127 Five Awful Minutes (7:21) #Show 128 Five Awful Minutes (4:26) #Show 129 Five Awful Minutes (4:04) #Show 130 Five Awful Minutes (4:29) #Show 131 Five Awful Minutes (3:26) #Show 132 Closing (1:35) #Auld Lang Syne - Rockasaurus Rex (3:28) Episode 133 - Back Like Max Dugan #Poon Handler (0:15) #Show 133 Introduction (6:00) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (6:43) #How Was Yer Week - Joel (3:26) #How Was Yer Week - Nerraux (11:08) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (12:08) #The Mail...The Mail's Here! (15:32) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (21:26) #Black Friday - Epic1 (3:31) #Nerraux News (5:06) #Sittin' on the Internet...Wastin' Time (3:19) #That's How We Roll - Captain Dan and the Scurvy Crew (3:10) #A Momentary Lapse with Joel (3:10) #Ernesto Interview (18:29) #The World Sucks - Team Illuminati (5:28) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 1 (12:33) #H2Ho Commercial (2:21) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 2 (17:22) #Show 133 Closing (4:11) #Pull The Trigger - Le Chat Noir (3:44) Episode 134 - Vasili Bitch #Good Idea, Bad Idea - Part 1 (0:20) #Show 134 Introduction (5:19) #How Was Yer Week - Nerraux (5:38) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (6:19) #How Was Yer Week - Joel (1:12) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (12:26) #The Mail...The Mail's Here! (9:03) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (15:32) #Shut Me Up - Mindless Self Indulgence (2:50) #Good Idea, Bad Idea - Part 2 (0:53) #Captain Dan Visits (21:29) #The Vasili Conspiracy (20:19) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 1 (5:15) #Diggin' for Gold - Captain Dan and the Scurvy Crew (3:04) #A Momentary Lapse with Joel (0:40) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 2 (2:40) #The GoatsEraser (1:55) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 3 (16:33) #Disgusticles Commercial (2:03) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 4 or Whatever (6:23) #Buckshot - Howlin' Tumbleweeds (2:26) #Good Idea, Bad Idea - Part 3 (0:38) #Show 134 Closing (4:37) #Roadside - Conyeezy (3:59) #Show 134 Aftershow (3:05) Episode 135 - Anal Cancer Holocaust #Puerto Rican (0:21) #Show 135 Introduction (5:57) #How Was Yer Week - Joel (2:05) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (4:19) #How Was Yer Week - Nerraux (5:35) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (5:37) #The Mail...The Mail's Here! (21:12) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (12:34) #Sun Came Up - Li'l Whyte (4:41) #Nerraux News (19:45) #ASS Championship - Round 1 (20:40) #Mech's Eye View - LogicOne (4:53) #A Momentary Lapse with Joel (1:13) #Lexington & Whatevski Interview (21:04) #Dead and Famous - Lexington & Whatevski (5:09) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 1 (13:59) #The Poop Doosh (2:17) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 2 (14:50) #Show 135 Closing (3:14) #Sirens in the Deep Sea - Longwave (5:04) #Show 135 Aftershow (2:19) Episode 136 - Haggis and Blood Pudding #A Mormontary Lapse with Mr. Miah (0:29) #Show 136 Introduction (5:23) #How Was Yer Week - Nerraux (5:07) #How Was Yer Week - Joel (1:29) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (4:07) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (8:22) #The Mail...The Mail's Here! (13:02) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (13:52) #99 Words for Boobs - Robert Lund (2:49) #Nerraux News (21:41) #ASS Championship - Round 2 (8:29) #Overheat - Mad Hatter (2:38) #A Momentary Lapse with Joel (1:58) #Worst Ingestion Evar (15:11) #Stops - Hazel (4:34) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 1 (16:36) #shitspear.com (1:48) #Anal Leakage (3:44) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 2 (13:58) #Show 136 Closing (1:15) #American Dream - Team Illuminati (4:05) #Show 136 Aftershow (1:41) Episode 137 - A Tromatizing Experience #Alcohol, Arbie! (0:36) #Show 137 Introduction (5:40) #How Was Yer Week - Joel (1:11) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (7:06) #How Was Yer Week - Nerraux (6:24) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (19:43) #The Mail...The Mail's Here! (24:51) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (19:26) #Revenge is a Dish Best Served Fried - Poultrygeist (3:31) #Fuckin' With Peeps (43:54) #Slow Fast Food Love - Poultrygeist (5:07) #A Momentary Lapse with Joel (1:19) #Lloyd Kaufman Interview (30:19) #Generous General - Poultrygeist (3:23) #ASS Championship - Round 3 (11:07) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 1 (13:47) #Horny Wendy (2:26) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 2 (14:36) #Show 137 Closing (1:31) #Longing to Live, Waiting to Die - Poultrygeist (3:43) #Show 137 Aftershow (5:28) Episode 138 - Crazy Monkey Money #Enchanted Storytime (0:37) #Show 138 Introduction (6:15) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (5:35) #How Was Yer Week - Nerraux (7:52) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (5:41) #How Was Yer Week - Joel (5:33) #The Mail...The Mail's Here! (14:17) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (11:08) #ASS Championship Finals (21:44) #Nerraux News (21:56) #Fadeaway - Seamonkette (4:06) #A Momentary Lapse with Joel (1:25) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 1 (18:37) #Jewish Nursing Home Championships (1:24) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 2 (13:57) #Show 138 Closing (1:58) #You - Bad Religion (3:14) #Show 138 Aftershow (4:27) Episode 139 #Track list coming soon. Episode 140 #Track list coming soon. Episode 141 #Track list coming soon. Episode 142 #Track list coming soon. Episode 143 #Track list coming soon. Episode 144 #Track list coming soon. Episode 145 #Track list coming soon. Episode 146 #Track list coming soon. Episode 147 #Track list coming soon. Episode 148 #Track list coming soon. Episode 149 #Track list coming soon. Episode 150 #Track list coming soon. Episode 151 #Track list coming soon. Episode 152 #Track list coming soon. Episode 153 #Track list coming soon. Episode 154 #Track list coming soon. Episode 155 #Track list coming soon. Episode 156 #Track list coming soon.